Never Give In
by creatures-we've-created
Summary: My name is Max Green. I'm in a band called Escape the Fate.    But this story isn't about my band. It's about my love.


Contains gay love, violence, and swearing.

Thanks so much if you read this! By the way, it's a fanfiction of a band called Escape the Fate. It's not in any way real! It's just the band members pretty much. Alright, ENJOY!-

I was standing in a dark alley, smoking a cigarette. It was a nice cool, summer night. To you, it may have been pleasant. But nothing was pleasant to me anymore. Not without Travis. He was my life, my dreams, my love. I was nothing without him. People say he killed himself. But I knew not to believe it. He was out there somewhere. No matter what, I was going to find him someday.

It was about two years ago, a Winter night, when we were happily in love. I woke up our in bed, expecting to see Travis once I opened my eyes. But he was gone. His things were gone. All that he left was a note.

It read:

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way. I'm sorry for leaving. I'm crying while I write this. You are my first and only love. One day we will meet again. I'll explain everything when that time comes. No matter what, I will find you, and we'll be together again. I promise. I love you so much, and I will never, ever forget you. Goodbye, my love. Goodbye, Max."

Thats all he left...

Alright, how about I introduce myself. I'm Max from Escape the Fate. I'm 18 years old. My parents are alcoholics and I live in their cold basement.

I dropped my cigarette and stepped on it. I walked back to my parents house, (I'm not calling that place 'home') careful that their drunk asses won't hear me, went into the basement, and plopped face-down on the mattress I slept on. "I'll try to get some sleep tonight" I thought to myself.

"Faggot child!" I heard my mother, either hungover or still drunk. I checked the clock to see how long I've slept. 4 hours. "Get up! I'm tired of you sleeping in all day! Get a fucking job you lazy ass!"

She was definitely still drunk off her ass. If I had a pillow, I'd cover my head to muffle her shouting, but I didn't. So I got up, trying to ignore her yelling on and on about me getting a job, that I was a huge mistake, that my band is never going anywhere, that I'm going to hell for being fag. Whatever. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and heard my dad wake up.

"Faggot child" He groaned. They have a tendency to call me that. "Why are you home? Get a fucking job! Come here right now." I met him in the hallway, outside the bathroom.

I knew better than to talk back to him. But did I do the right thing? Haha no.

"I have a fucking band!" I shouted back at my parents. "We get paid to play gigs! Which is more than your drunk asses make! I LIKE playing and writing music. You're the ones who have 18-year-old mistake! You know what? Go fuck yourselves, better yet, go fucking die for all I care!"

They looked shocked. I haven't spoken to them like that in years. I knew I was in for a beating now. My heart was pounding like a drum. But I don't care, it felt good to say that to them.

My father held up his fist, and punched my left eye. I fell to the floor. "Ahhh!" I groaned.

"Don't you fucking talk to us that way!" My father yelled. I looked up at him, on my knees, covering my left eye with my hand. He kicked my ribs, and I went back to the floor. I looked where my mother was, to see that she'd left the hallway.

I caught my breath and stood up. My dad grabbed me by my throat, and threw my back against the wall. Then pushed me to the floor. "Ahhh! Stop!" I cried. But did he listen? No. He walked down the hall and came back with a broom. Me still on the floor, he started beating me with it. "Ahh! Stop! Stop! Please!" I cried. I covered my head with my hands. He grabbed my arms and flipped me over, then kicked my ribs. I choked and gagged, gasping for breath. Then he punched my face. Hard. He did it again. I felt blood erupt from my nose.

"Get out of my fucking house" He said. "Pack your shit, get the fuck out, and don't come back. Be gone by tonight."

I sat there for 5 minutes to catch my breath, and let the pain ease. I got up, and went to the basement to get my things. I shoved what clothes a had into a bag. Then I grabbed the bass that Robert (drummer of Escape the Fate) gave me for my birthday. I strapped it over my shoulder. Then I grabbed my last pack of cigarettes and the $70 I had saved. It felt good to leave that filthy place, knowing I wouldn't return.

I took the bus to Ronnie's apartment (Singer of Escape the Fate) so I'd have somewhere to live. I knew, since he was my best friend, he would let me stay.

"You're more than welcome to stay here, Max." Ronnie said. "You look awful! What happened?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." I said. He gave me a look of sympathy.

"Man, you're like my brother, you can stay here." He said. "Go take a shower, later we should drink some beer and watch horror movies or something."

"Thanks, bro. I really appreciate it." I said. "I don't know what I'd do without you"

A few weeks later, I found myself smoking in another dark alley at night. It was always a place for me to relax. My bruised back against a brick wall. "Max?" I heard. "Is that you?" I recognized the voice. Travis.

"Hello?" I asked, my heart racing.

"Max, It's me." Then he came into view. It was really him. Was this a dream? If it were, I didn't want to wake up.

"Travis. Oh my god." I dropped my cigarette and went to kiss him, I kissed him for minutes, until my lips finaly let go of his. "Why did you leave me?"

"I needed to get away." He said. "At first I thought I would never leave you, not for anything. Then.. I had to. My parents didn't want me to be with another man. They didn't want us to be together. I knew it was a mistake the day after I left. You're more important than anything to me. I'm so sorry for leaving. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you." I said. "Just, please never leave me again."

"Never." He said. Then we cuddled in the alley for hours. I was complete again.

I loved him forever. No matter what people say, no matter what my parents say, I'll love him.

Go ahead, say I'm going to hell. Say I'm a faggot. Say I don't deserve to live. I don't fucking care. I have my love again. I'll love him 'til the end. I've escaped my fate. Thats my story, like it or not.  
>Thanks for reading.<br>The End.

- Max.


End file.
